


Written In The Stars

by Kaoz



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: AU, Aliens, F/M, Government, Men in Black - Freeform, Roswell, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its an AU version of the last 2seasons. Its at 3chapters now but I might be expanding as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Act

+*+*+*+

Gagё stood just inside the main entrance of the school. The checklist in her mind of all the things she found different and disliked about Roswell New Mexico grew longer.

Dry hot weather; check.

Dirt everywhere –so maybe that was an exaggeration  ; check.

One gazillion different types of alien heads, masks, UFO’s, gah! ; check.

_‘I wish I’d have stayed with Grand-m_ _ère.’_

They had tempted her with adventure and well… Gagё couldn’t turn down the chance of that. So far the weather had been … pleasant enough. The dry heat was a change from New Orleans but she missed the water, even the swampy playground which is where she’d be right now if she hadn't agreed to go on this ‘adventure’ with her parents.  An extra week off from school…

_‘I should've stayed home.’_

+*+*+*+

 The crowded hallway was no different than at her old school. Kids walking, talking, yelling…it was all normal.

Gagё scowled at the kids swarming around her and winced at the locker slammed shut just behind her. She half turned, never noticing the tall blond girl walking past with a dark haired boy until they ‘nudged’ her.

_Racing lights through a black expanse-stars. A cloud or clouds and infinite silence-_

“Sorry.”

_Isabel_

Gagё blinked and the pictures in her head cleared up. Isabel placed her hand on Gagё’s shoulder- her skin warming at the simple touch.

_A cavernous room, shiny obsidian floor, glittering beads and silk. Silver coronet and a deep bloody stone in the center. Her blond hair braided and weaved together, resting on her bare shoulder where she sat on a brocaded couch of white._

_Vilandra_

“…you okay?”

Gagё blinked, shaking her head slightly as if that was going to get rid of the pictures in her head. The dark haired boy looked concerned and they both flanked her. She didn’t like the feeling of being cornered. “Oui!” she nodded, pasting a fake smile on her face while stepping out of Isabel’s touch. “Just fine.”

“We?” Isabel glanced at Alex who shrugged a shoulder. “Hey-.”

“Bonne journée.” Gagё waved a hand over her shoulder, quickly making her escape but mostly just wanting to get away from _her,_ Isabel. The last thing Gagё had expected on her very first day of school would be this; some psychic voo-doo, hoo-doo Gagё didn’t want to admit was a part of her.

Isabel stayed put, frowning after the new girl.

“French.” Alex stated with a slight note of surprise.

“She's not French.” Isabel shook her head.

+*+*+*+

It was just after lunch when Michael pulled Max aside in the middle of the hall. He whispered about the girl he thinks could be an alien.

“Why would you think that?” Max frowned, concerned but cautious.

Michael hesitated. “…got a flash of before.” He muttered under his breath.

Max shook his head. “What- how does that make her an alien?” he lowered his voice on the last and then curiosity. “When did you start hooking up with another girl?”

“I'm not.” Michael huffed. “And I'm not with Maria either. Can we focus on this new alien in our lives?”

“Fine,” he agreed. “So this ‘alien’, why do you insists she is?”

“Because that flash wasn’t of me, not this me.” Michael kept the rest to himself, that he'd also had a flash of Tess helping him learn to use his alien powers, which is what had freaked Gagё out in the first place just a few minutes ago when they’d run into each other in the hall.

That wasn’t what Max had been expecting to hear and it showed on his face.

+*+*+*+

Isabel still wore the smile from the kiss Alex had given her a few moments ago. She headed out the school doors where she knew her brother would be waiting for her. She spotted Gagё- the new girl at school whom she’d learned had moved to Roswell from New Orleans. That explained her French and the soft accent, as well.

Isabel waved but Gagё turned around and hurried to the parking lot. Isabel was sure the new girl had seen her and for some reason was avoiding her. Isabel followed, moving towards the car. Max was already there, sitting in the Jeep as Isabel approached. They saw Gagё jump into her Bronco when Michael hopped into the back.

“That’s her!” he pointed. “That’s the alien girl.”

Isabel laughed. “Right.” She looked at them but by the expression on their faces she could tell they weren't kidding.

“Michael had a flash of himself, as Rath, with her.” Max explained. He followed the Bronco as it left the school parking lot. Max recognized her, the new girl in his English class. _‘Gagё D'Arcy.’_

“That’s it?” Isabel looked at Michael over her shoulder. “You got a flash –ew! Why are you kissing the new girl?” she demanded. It was bad enough he was always arguing with Maria and now making out with another girl would only make them that much worse to be around.

“I'm not hooking up with anyone!” Michael shouted out of patience. He didn’t see why they kept asking him that.

“He touched her.” Max explained.

“I didn’t get any flash of that other me.” Isabel protested. “I accidentally bumped her and I touched her shoulder. There was no flash.” She insisted then noticed her brothers attention was focused behind her. Michael had already seen them; both Liz and Maria stood just a few feet away and it was obvious they'd both heard Michael's shouted denial.

+*+*+*+

Liz expected the conversation to take a turn anytime-

“Who’s he kissing?” Maria demanded as they drove to the _Crash Down_. “Because it’s not me. I would know if it was me.”

“I'm sure it’s not like that.” Liz tried to soothe her friend but Maria would only get worse.

“Right. Did you see them?” she demanded glaring at the road. “It’s that new girl. Max was pointing at her. I mean, what's so hot about the new girl? Why are the aliens interested in her?”

“Maria!” Liz exclaimed.

“Oh please, no one heard us.” Maria scowled. “You think my car is bugged or something? We are just that important; the government goes around listening to teenaged girls talk about boys.”

“We still shouldn’t be so careless.” Liz insisted.

Maria laughed. “Careless, yeah.” She nodded. “I sure have been to think Michael wouldn’t cheat on me. And that new girl!”

“Its her first day, Maria.” Liz protested. “I doubt she knows who Michael is.”

“Why are you defending her?” Maria demanded. “Are you bff’s now?” she turned her anger on Liz who shook her head.

“I just met her,” Liz protested. “She's in my history class.”

“Great, well now that you know her what the hell is she doing with Michael?” Maria demanded.

“I told you -.” Liz sighed and gave up. There was nothing that was going to get Maria off this subject especially when it concerned Michael. “All I know is that she just moved here from New Orleans. Her parents are professors at the university. Her Mom is an anthropologist, she teaches philosophy. Her Dad is a mathematician and teaches history.”

“Well,” Maria huffed. “I thought you just met her.”

“I did.” Liz protested. “She seems nice.” Liz had liked her, the short introduction she had been forced to make in front of the class had left an impression on everyone. It had been obvious Gagё didn’t want to be standing in front of the class and had retaliated by speaking only French. And finishing it off with a mocking curtsey. “We could -.”

“If you think I'm going to be friends with the skank making out with my boyfriend, Liz…” Maria shook her head, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“We don’t know that. We don’t know-.”

“I don’t know her!” Maria exclaimed. She couldn’t help being jealous and she hated that Michael always made her feel that way. “This… I _never_ got any flashes from Michael. Not once! But this new girl? _She's_ giving Michael flashes? How does that even work-?” she pursed her lips, eyes on the road.

Liz didn’t know what to say that would comfort Maria. Was there something? Did anything any of them said make a difference? Liz didn’t understand because she had never gotten that far with Max and what did it matter when she had given him up. He was meant to be with Tess. They all knew that.

“Look,” Liz sighed already knowing the warning she was going to give wouldn’t go over well. “My Dad doesn’t like you two fighting at the _Crash Down_. If you two keep it up he's not going to-.”

“What? He's going to fire me?” Maria gasped, shocked and angry. “I can't believe it! After all this time-! And Michael!”

Liz scrunched into the passenger seat, her eyes staring unseeing out the window. She should have known it wouldn’t have gone over well and just kept silent. But then she wondered; Gagё was new and she definitely drew attention with her dark hair and unusual eyes. She even had the kind of pouty, just kissed lips that Liz had always wished she’d been born with. Why wouldn’t Michael want to kiss her?

Liz spared Maria one last glance and sighed softly. It just seemed they were meant to suffer heart break because of their alien loves.

+*+*+*+

Maria was the first to notice her. The sour puss on her face drew Liz’ attention to the dining room. Her Dad was already welcoming Gagё, placing a menu in front of her at the counter.

“Great,” Maria scowled, tossing her rag. “What does she want?”

“Food, maybe.” Liz gave Maria’s arm a gentle pat before heading out. She didn’t know anymore than the others about this new girl. She didn’t see how they'd come to the conclusion that Gagё was another alien. For one; she was nothing like Tess.

Gagё didn’t think she would ever get used to all the alien stuff. The _CrashDown_ was just so Roswell. Alien heads, big funky eyed balloons, bobble heads too? Gagё almost turned around to leave. It was aliens everywhere and she really didn’t need anymore trouble on her plate. Which is why she had told herself the weird flashes this morning were nothing.

_‘Never happened.’_

And that would be her truth.

So Gagё sat at the counter offering Liz a tentative smile when she approached, her pad in hand.

“Hi,” Liz felt bad for Gagё, all the weird attention she was getting from Michael and then Maria’s fits because of Michael’s … disinterest. They were just so … difficult. “What’ll you have?”

“Food’s a start.” Gagё snarked. She bit her tongue - too late to keep the words from coming out of her mouth - and offered a half shrugged apology. “Uh, bacon on my cheeseburger please. Fries and a coke. But it’s to go.” She avoided glancing to the kitchen where a certain blond boy stood, his intense gaze locked on her.

“Ok,” Liz smiled turning to place the order at the window. She noticed Michael’s interest. His eyes locked on the girl at the counter. “Hey, you’ll burn the burgers.”

Michael’s gaze shifted, his attention turning back to the grill as Liz headed back to get Gagё her drink. She could already hear Maria.

“…I can't believe you!”

“I don’t care.” Michael kept glancing into the dining room, watching as the new girl sat at the counter, her fingers drumming on the Formica top.

“That’s obvious.” Maria snapped. “I don’t know why I keep doing this. You're the worst boyfriend ever.”

That got Michael's attention. “Boyfriend?”

“Guys!” Liz stood at the window. “Keep it down, please. The dining room is starting to hear you.”

“You can blame him!” Maria snapped her rag then tossed it aside as she stomped out of the kitchen. Michael didn’t spare her a glance. He went back to the grill, ignoring Liz too.

Gagё ducked her head, pretending not to hear the arguing because she really couldn’t hear details, just that the teens in the back of the restaurant were arguing about something.

“Here you go.” Liz placed the paper bag on the counter in front of Gagё, smiling.

“Merci.” Gagё tried not to sound relieved. She handed over a $20 and waited for her change.

“How do you like Roswell?” Liz asked as she placed the change on the counter in front of Gagё.

“Uh, its very…” Gagё frowned. She didn’t want to sound rude about the girls hometown but there were a lot of strange-commercial type things that made it sort of a joke. “Honestly?”

“Yeah.” Liz nodded, she offered a reassuring smile.

“Its not home.” Gagё sighed. “I've been here two days and I already want to go back.”

“Oh.” Liz glanced at the raised voices in the kitchen and back at Gagё.

“Désolé,” Gagё shook her head and picked up the change. “I blurt things I shouldn’t sometimes.”

“Oh, no, that’s alright.” Liz assured as Gagё quickly got up. “I mean, its normal, I’d think. You left… I mean, all your friends…”

“Oui,” Gagё paused. “Its silly but they’ve been like my family. We’ve known each other since 1st grade. Right now I would still be enjoying summer break.” She smiled wistfully.

“Does… school starts later?” Liz wondered.

“No, not later but we do.” Gagё smiled. “Did.” She corrected and grabbed her food. “Merci. See you in class.”

“Bye.” Liz waved. She watched her walk out the doors and wondered how long it would take Maria to start with her usual rant.

“Hey!”

Liz closed her eyes, sighing as she heard her Dad hiss at them, rather loudly, they needed to work and leave the teenage drama for after.

“Great.” Liz turned and headed to the kitchen just as her Dad headed back towards the dining room. “You guys.” She sighed.

“Its his fault.” Maria jabbed her finger towards Michael who stood at the grill.

“As always.” He muttered.

“She was looking for him.” Maria glared at Michael. “Wasn’t she?”

“What did she say?” Michael asked ignoring Maria.

“Nothing,” Liz denied. “I mean, she … she misses home.”

“And where’s that?” Michael demanded. He put the spatula down and stepped away from the grill.

“New Orleans.” Liz answered looking confused.

“Why do you care?” Maria cut in.

“Because she's an alien.” Michael hissed. “We aren't safe. I told Max, we aren't safe.” He shook his head and returned to the grill. “Home is not New Orleans.” He was adamant they weren't safe with the new alien in town.

Both Maria and Liz knew he meant the royal four weren't safe. Well; Isabel, Max and Michael weren't safe because he certainly wasn’t worried about Liz or Maria.

Liz couldn’t help thinking that Maria hadn't made it easier to endear themselves to Michael with her attitude. But especially with her behavior when they'd thought Isabel was pregnant with Michael's alien baby.

That had not gone over well.

+*+*+*+

Gagё flailed her arms at the unexpected force pulling her in a different direction than she had been heading in. The hand slapping over her mouth earned a bite after the moment of shocked surprise wore off. But by then, the door to the chalk room had slammed shut behind her and the boy she had tried really hard to forget bumping into the day before.

Michael didn’t expect her to punch him but it definitely hurt. The kick she aimed at his groin never made it to its final destination.

“Lâcher!” Gagё ordered using both fists to try and hit him again. “I’ll scre-mhp!!”

Michael grabbed her around the waist, his hand slapping over her mouth once again. “What do you want?” he demanded.

Gagё’s wide eyes narrowed at his words. She pushed against his chest once more and when he didn’t get the hint she used her boot to whack his shin hard enough he let go.

“Me?” she demanded. She moved as far away from him as the small confined space would allow her. “You dragged me into a closet. What do _you_ want?”

“I now you're after us.” Michael stated. He glared down at her, very intimidating but she wouldn’t let him see it. She tried really hard not to think of what he could do to her. If he used his ‘special’ gifts …. She had already seen what he could do to inanimate objects. Especially with help from his blond ‘special’ friend.

“Who are you working for?” Michael stepped closer, blocking the door and forcing her back to the wall.

“You must be confused.” She didn’t think calling him ‘crazy’ would benefit her in the situation they were in. “This was a bad idea. Je n'aurais jamais suis venu à cet endroit de infestée étranger I was fine at home. Je n'ai pas eu des éclairs de bizarreries dans ma tête au moindre contact et je suis ici, in the very center of all the alien craziness. Baiser ma vie!”

Michael jerked as though he’d been smacked with something at the mere mention of ‘alien’ from her though he’d only half understood her rant.

“I can't believe this is my life.” Gagё smacked both hands on her forehead, her body falling back onto the cold wall. “Why? Pourquoi ai-je hérité de grand-mères voo-doo, hoo-doo? It could have skipped me too!” she blew out a heavy breath muttering under her breath just loud enough Michael heard; “This sucks.”

He couldn’t have agreed more except the door was pulled open. It took him by surprise and more when he heard the angry voice.

“What are you doing in here? With _her?!”_

Gagё chose that moment to shove past Michael and get out into the hall.

“Bonne chance!” she pushed Maria in and shut the door, effectively blocking Michael's aborted attempt to go after her. “You two take care of that in private.”

Maria ignored the muffled voice and glared up at Michael who looked ready to push her out of his way.

“Michael!” Maria shoved him back, using both hands to push on his chest. “Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?”

“Not now.” Michael brushed her off. He tried to get to the door but she wasn’t having it and smacked his hand from the knob.

“That’s you're answer.” She knew what she sounded like and as much as she didn’t like it, she was past caring because she wanted answers, she needed to know and he was going to talk to her. Maria wasn’t going to let him out of the chalk room until he did. “Not now or later or whatever! You don’t get to sidestep the issue anymore. Why can't you just- just say what this is, Michael!”

“This?” Michael’s mouth was pressed into a displeased line, his eyes flinty as he looked down at her. “Okay, I’ll be straight with you.” He nodded. “I'm sick and tired of you harping on me, always nagging and complaining because nothing I do is ever good enough for you. Since you obviously think I'm such a loser there's no need to waste our time.” He leaned past her and pushed the door open. “I'm done with your idea of perfect. I'm not wasting my time attempting to be what _you_ think I should be.” He stepped out into the hall barely seeing the gaggle of teenagers coming out of class. “I know who I am.” He walked away, disappearing into the crowd of kids that slowed as they walked past Maria who still stood inside the chalk room. She didn’t want to cry but the tears were already leaving a trail on bright pink cheeks. Disbelief was all over her face as well as hurt and on the heels of that a flush of anger because she knew exactly on who to lay the blame for this.

+*+*+*+

Isabel watched as Gagё got into her Bronco and drove out of the school parking lot. This girl had come in a month late into their school year and things had been different from then on. The pressures of hiding who they really were suddenly seemed unbearable a burden to shoulder. Max had already told Liz who in turn had blabbed to her bff. Now Michael had found someone else to tell their secret too. And she didn’t care that he denied he'd ever said a word to her. The problem was in believing that Gagё was somehow the exception to everyone they had ever met during their so far, short lives.

_‘A simple touch and she can see that other me?’_

No, Isabel wasn’t going to believe it was that easy. Why hadn't it happened with someone before?

The new girl had made on hell of an impression on the group in general. Especially with Maria blaming the ‘break-up’ on her, though to tell the truth, Isabel didn’t see where it could have ever been considered a ‘relationship’ at all. Michael had done his best not to be seen with Maria, hiding from people when he did feel the teenage hormones rise to the surface. And Maria had always been ready whenever Michael had called her to meet in the chalk room.

 _‘Big mistake.’_ Isabel tisked and she hadn't seen Michael sticking it out with her for much longer. If she had to pinpoint Michael's breaking point… well, it would have been around the alien pregnancy scare they'd had. Maria had not been at all supportive or understanding. She should have know Michael only loved her as a sister and Isabel loved him the same way. What they had been in that other life… that was not who they were now. There were plenty of little things Maria had done since being let in on the alien secret… it had only been a matter of time.

Isabel walked home studying the picture she’d take from Alex. It was of Gagё sitting in the courtyard. Alex had taken it with the pretext of adding it to the year book. Gagё hadn't been too happy to take pictures but she sat still enough to suffer one.

Isabel smiled, thinking Alex certainly knew how to get what he wanted, more if it was something that Isabel had asked for. Her smile faded thinking of Alex. Of course she liked him but what was the use of starting something with him? It could never work- there was Max and Liz. They'd turned out just _great_!

No, Isabel shook her head and focused on the picture. she studied the girl in it, her dark hair pulled into a lazy braid and pinned up to her left. There were strands lose about her face and a swatch of bangs almost covering her left eye. Isabel liked the color; deep indigo flecked silver. She had striking eyes… Isabel wondered how the boys would react to a change of eye color? Would they even notice?

“I'm home.” Isabel called walking in the door. She heard Max answer from the kitchen as she headed to her bedroom. She had ‘homework’ of her own tonight.

+*+*+*+


	2. Part II

****

+*+*+*+

 

Its her favorite parade. So many sounds; people, singing, music and dancing. If she could…if it were possible to live in this moment… Gagё would be happy here. Enjoying a night on the town with her friends…

Gagё looks around, her brow furrowed but this is familiar and not just because its her home. _“Its my going away bash.”_

Her friends run off, laughing and singing – mostly out of tune but they never notice Gagё isn't with them as they continue with their revelry.

She looks towards the entrance, walks slowly between the monuments until she's close enough to distinguish the figure from shadows.

“ _So…you're in my dream.”_ Because that’s exactly what it is.

Isabel’s brow furrowed. “ _How do you know I'm actually h-.”_

Gagё laughed, she looked around and recognized it all. She turned back to Isabel with a small smile. “ _I knew you were different when we met last month.”_ she sighed and scuffed her boot in the grass. “ _I just wish …”_ she shakes her head and stares at Isabel. What she wishes is that her 'special' inheritance hadn't kicked in this fast and hard in a new town where she would have to make friends.

 _“Are you……one of us?”_ Isabel questions.

“ _One of who?”_

 _“Me.”_ Isabel whispers. _“Are you like me?”_ but she doesn’t come out and say it; alien.

Gagё looks around again, shifting on her feet. “ _I'm not sure what you mean… I'm … well, I'm not like other girls so…”_ she forces herself to stop fidgeting, her eyes following the nervous twirl of Isabel’s fingers in her blond hair. _“Uhm… you're really in my head right now so uhh why are you…?”_

Isabel fidgets; she drops her hands and looks away. Does she want to tell Gagё they're aliens? Because Isabel’s never been the one to tell anyone about them. She's the only one out of the trio who can keep her mouth shut about being from a different planet. So, Uh, _NO_. But then, what does she say?

Gagё reaches out and grabs Isabel’s hand. Its instinct that makes her do it; reach out like touching Isabel in a dream would have the same result as if they were awake.

Both girls flinch. Its easier, simpler to get to where the locked memories want to pull her. Gagё doesn’t know how to slam the brakes but she digs her fingers into Isabel’s arm and holds on.

_Stars. Bright flashes. Darkness. Numbing cold. The bright sphere growing larger each breath they took._

Its disorienting.

Isabel doesn’t like the feelings she's getting as the planet gets bigger. She doesn’t like being afraid and that's the dominant emotion through all the feelings suddenly washing over her.

_The rush of clouds, warm air, skimming over water towards a black tower. They came to a sudden stop,  falling to their knees beside each other. Isabel gasps – the blond woman on the floor has nothing but a flimsy length of gauzy material. But the shocking bit is the man moving up her legs in nothing but his skin._

_“Merde!”_ Gagё gasps. That is not what she had been expecting to see.

Isabel jumps to her feet, snatching her arm out of Gagё's grasp. It severs whatever connection had linked them and she jerks back into her bedroom.

The sudden move knocked Isabel off the bed. She yelped, landed on the floor and sat up. Shocked.

She drew in a couple of deep breaths wondering about what she saw but mostly what she had _felt._ It had been as if _she_ where the one being made love to.

Isabel got up and slipped under the covers. She didn’t even want to tell Max about the dream-walk let alone think about what Vilandra was doing or had done.

Or with whom.

+*+*+*+

On Monday, Gagё was lying in wait for Isabel. Only this time it was Isabel who avoided Gagё the moment she saw her.

“Merde.” Gagё muttered under her breath. She wasn’t about to forget what happened in the dream, or the fact that Isabel had somehow _Sand Man-ed_ her way _into_ her dream. And how, was the question Gagё had been asking herself all weekend, even though she had tried to pretend the dream-walk never happened.

It just wasn’t that easy.

Later in the day, Gagё snuck up on Isabel. They were near the chalk room and Gagё decided to take a page from Michael’s book. She grabbed Isabel and yanked her into the room, closing the door after them.

“Explain.” Was the first word out of her mouth. She could see Isabel already starting to protest and shook her head. “NO, you will explain why-. Where-. How … how you were in my dream, in my head! How we ended up … where? Because what I'm thinking is so far out, I mean its certifiable. And I don’t do straitjackets. I'm not a fan of hallucinogenics and I’d rather not be locked in a padded room. I don’t relish the idea of wasting away in some nut-barn drooling on myself because- because-. You know why!” she accused.

Isabel didn’t know what to say. Gagё had caught her off-guard and all she could manage was a half-assed excuse about not knowing what they were supposed to be talking about.

The chalk room door opened, startling them both.

“What are you doing?” Michael demanded of them. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. His presence forced both girls to back into the small room.

“You shouldn’t be in a closet with two girls.” Gagё pointed out. She had to look up at him and ignore thoughts of what he was capable of doing. “Your girlfriend- if she's a smart girl- will drop you and not bother listening to your explanation. No matter how innocent we all are.” She added. And continued because that’s what she did whenever she was nervous. “If I were her, I’d hurt you just on principle. But that’s just me.”

Isabel drew Michael's ire with her barely hidden snicker of amusement. He didn’t see what was so amusing.

“I do _not_ have a girlfriend.” He corrected hissing the words past his teeth.

“Oh. So does the little blond from last week know that you guys are just hook-up buddies?” Gagё arched a dark eyebrow. “Cus she looked pissed,” she pointed out. “and some girls just have no self-worth if they agree to that kind of ‘relationship’.” she air quoted with a slight frown on her face. Inwardly she scolded herself for poking at the guy clearly annoyed by her. Another image of what he could do to her with just a thought flashed in her head.

“I am not-!” Michael bit his tongue and took a menacing step towards Gagё. “Who are you!?”

The door opened again and this time Max came in with Tess. 5 teenagers in the chalk room made for a very tight fit. Gagё was squished between the wall, Michael and Isabel. Her fear spiked seeing Tess and the cold look in her eyes.

“Does she know about us?” Tess demanded. Before Michael or Isabel could answer Gagё jumped in, vigorously nodding her head.

“Yes,” she lied. She wasn’t sure why she was digging the hole deeper for herself but it was a burning curiosity- this reason all four of them were so concerned about what Gagё knew or didn’t. “I know all about you-.”

Michael covered her mouth. “She doesn’t know anything.”

Gagё struggled, her eyes narrowing though she tried to glare at Michael. She smacked at his chest trying to back up but he kept his hand firmly pressed on her mouth. Until she bit him. Again.

"Don’t try that again if you want to keep it." Gagё warned with a smack to his chest though it didn’t back him up much. There was barely any room between all of them. "What do you all think I know? Why is this one demanding to know what I want? Because right now I just-. She walked in my head." Gagё pointed at Isabel who immediately open her mouth to protest. "You dream-walked in my head-."

"What did you find out?" Michael cut in. He wasn’t at all surprised or disbelieving by what Gagё stated and that was a bit confusing because it shouldn’t have been such a normal reaction. People just didn’t walk in someone else's dream.

"We should wipe her mind." Tess stated.

Gagё felt her stomach drop out and the cold look on the little blonds face was unnerving. She tensed, ready to fight back no matter how useless it might be. But someone would have to hear all the racket Gagё would make and she _would_ make tons of noise if it came to-

"Max." Isabel wasn’t the only one who saw that he was actually considering Tess' proposed plan.

"Merde." Gagё shoved past Michael intent on getting through Tess and Max however she could. She wasn’t going to stand there and let them do whatever they liked.

Michael winced feeling the shelves dig into his back but he was quick to grab Gagё around the waist and yank her away from the door. Away from Max and Tess who were trying to push her back, each had a grip on one arm.

"Lâcher!!" Gagё yelped, smacking her fist on his arm. "You let go before I beat la morve de vous."

They were all startled when the door opened behind Max and Tess. There was a surprised teacher who scowled at them all. "What is going on here?"

Gagё was relieved. Right then she didn’t care what the consequences of her rash 'Let me drag Isabel in here and get confirmation that I'm not just going crazy and she really did dream-walk in my dream', because it would mean she wouldn’t be stuck in the little closet with the spycho blond trying to 'wipe' her.  _'Whatever that means.'_

The teachers presence forced Michael to let go but she couldn’t make her escape because they were all ordered out into the hall. She stood as far from Max and Tess as possible but that didn’t get rid of the images in her mind. She didn’t know why nor did she have a clue of how to explain let alone describe what those two had done and that was more than enough reason for Gagё not to want to know.

"Get to class. All of you." The teacher ordered. "Don’t think of skipping out on this detention." He warned  with a last glare at the group.

Gagё didn’t wait for the teacher to walk away before she started to hurry off. She could hear them all start to walk and then run which had her glancing over her shoulder. "Leave me alone." She demanded hurrying her pace when she saw them all catching up. Michael in the lead. "I'll forget whatever that was." She ran as fast as she could and having grown up with swamps and uneven land, Gagё was light on her feet. "Its none of my business anyway." She yelled over her shoulder.

+*+*+*+

Dinner that night was home made. For the first time since the move. They had all cooked together. Gagё arriving in time to make the salad.

They sat at the dinner table, plates still full. "How is the new school?"

Gagё's hand paused halfway to her mouth and the fork-full of food hung in mid-air. She looked at her parents and wondered why it had to be tonight when they chose to ask how she was doing. _'Why couldn’t they talk about work?'_

"How was work, Dad? Mom?" Gagё stuffed the food into her mouth quickly and made a big show of chewing, offering a smile and tons of interest in their day. It got her to the end of dinner but when it was time to clear the table of the dishes her Mother asked again.

"So what is it?" Farrėn handed her the plate and waited for Gagё to dry it. "I know you miss your friends and home, Gagё-."

"School is fine, maman." Gagё sighed. "It’s the same thing as back home. Although…" she trailed off frowning. "I'm wondering when they're going to start on the alien history/conspiracy class."

Farrėn chuckled. "Not in high school, darling." She bent down and placed a kiss on Gagё's cheek. "That’s one course you can take at university." She smiled walking to the refrigerator and tucking the leftovers away. "Don’t stay up too late. You'll be cranky in the morning and you've only been at the school a month."

"Then its time I stopped pretending I'm a morning person." Gagё called after her Mother. Her laughter floated back and it made Gagё smile. She missed home; her friends and her school and her house… but she loved her parents too and would miss them more. She could've stayed behind. She could've begged and pleaded and proposed it in a way that even her grandparents would have pitched in.  At least then, Gagё wouldn’t have to worry about people randomly popping into her dreams…

_'What if she does it again? What if they all do?!'_

Gagё ran up to her bedroom almost in a panic. If they all crammed into her dream … it was the one place she should be left alone! Suffering nightmares would be bad enough but those were the usual course for all humans.

She almost dropped the phone when she grabbed it from the dresser. Her fingers fumbled the keys twice before dialing the correct number and she paced while it rang until she jumped onto her bed.

 _'What am I going to say?'_ she sat up, hanging up the phone and just stared at it. She really hadn't thought it through. But if anyone could tell her how to keep Isabel and the others from walking into her dreams -

The phone rang and even though Gagё was staring at it, she was still startled. "Merde." She dropped her head into her hands but she knew-

_"Gagё!"_

"Yeah!" Gagё answered still with her head down.

_"Its for you."_

"Yeah," Gagё reached her hand towards the phone sighing. "I figured." She put the phone to her ear but didn’t get a chance to say anything.

_"You don’t just call at this late our, my love, and hang up."_

"My apologies grand-mère." Gagё muttered into the phone. She ran her fingers over the pattern on the bed, fidgeting. "How are-."

_"Your grandfather is well, your friends have come by and brought us some treats and yes they missed you but they’ve all gone back to school. Late, as usual. Now, what did you call about?"_

"Uhm," she wasn’t sure how to explain her question. "Just curious about the … you know. I just … want to know how it works. How … to make it stop or at least from getting … just too much." She huffed with exasperation.

The silence on the other end of line was broken by the sound of her grandmother moving around.

" grand-mère …?"

 _"Why so curious, darling? You haven't wanted to learn about our gift…"_ she trailed off, the faucet in the kitchen running. _"You did say it was all fairy tales. Something about not being real?"_

Gagё flopped onto her back allowing her grandmothers teasing and waited until she'd set her tea kettle on the stove. It gave Gagё enough time to decide what details she was going to give for the sudden interest in her gifts. Her grandmother was right, pretending she was a normal, boring girl had been all Gagё wanted. But 'normal' wasn’t easy in Roswell.

"…I met… some people. They just really …" she can't help but think of what the little blond monster had done- and  the other one, the dark haired boy with the serious, psycho vibe. They both made her anxious and nervous. And what about Isabel? Gagё purposely didn’t let the manhandling boy into her thoughts. ".. _really_ provoke some strong reactions. And I don’t like it, grand-mère. I want to know how to make it stop." She sighs wiping a hand over her face. "At least, how do I get some control when it does?"

 _"Is this about a boy?"_ she laughs. _"You've met some handsome young man, Gagё?"_

"Non, grand-mère." Gagё's tone is serious enough to wipe the laughter from her grandmothers tone. "What I saw… it wasn’t normal teenage boy stuff. He was older in those memories… Maybe they're precognitive?" the last comes as sort of a hopeful possibility. At least it would be easier to digest.

 _"That’s not our gift. Not one of us has ever developed to that extent."_ The pot in the background starts to whistle and her grandmother sets the phone aside long enough to pour herself a cup and sit again. _"We have only been able to see what_ is _or what has passed. We aren't diseur de bonne aventure, Gagё. No matter what the posters in the market say."_

Gagё utters a dry chuckle and leans back on the headboard. Her grandmother has never liked being labeled. 

_"What about this boy, Gagё?"_ there's a definite grin in her grandmothers tone. _"I s he very handsome, this boy you don’t want to talk about?"_

"There's two of them, mamere." Gagё frowns at the wall across the room. She thinks about her week and detention still to be served thanks to that unplanned meeting in the chalk room. "The tall one. He's handsome." She admits, her frown deepens. "He's also kind of an ass. Which means he could be a jerk. Or… it’s a front, to cover a deeper issue." she drags in a heavy breath and slides down into her bed so she's lying on her back staring at the ceiling. "One that I am too young and pretty to even want to jump into and deal with because I am not a psychiatrist."

Her grandmother laughs. _"You are a very observant girl, ma chere. It wouldn’t be difficult to make it a career…"_

"I'd rather not deal with other people's crazy." Gagё mutters. "I have plenty of crazy to figure out as it is." She doesn’t have to explain her meaning because she's been quite clear about how crazy it is to do the things they do.

_"And the other boy?"_

Gagё lets the silence stretch as she thinks about Max. She'd rather not but hiding from the thoughts in her head wont help her figure out what to do about them. _"We should wipe her."_ No, Gagё hadn't liked the possibility of what that meant. "He's the one that worries me, mamere."

The silence on the other of the line feels heavy. _"What is it?"_

"He's quiet." That alone wouldn’t be weird. "And withdrawn, sort of shy I think. But-." She's debating whether to say more. She rolls her eyes because her grandmother would know anyway. "The feeling I had from the brief contact was scary-weird. I saw him. And the girl with him, older, in some other place, there was darkness and violence… it worries me, grand-mère. Because isn’t that how serial killers are described? ‘Oh he was just so nice and polite, a quiet young man, so serious’." She mocks.

Her grandmother chuckles though she knows its serious. _"Just be careful, ma chere. I know you don’t want to hear this but the best way to deal with those flashes is to remain calm. Let it happen, fighting is only going to hurt and confuse you. And that is when you get trouble."_

The silence unnerves Gagё, she sits up again.

_"Gagё…"_

"I'm not going to like this." Gagё says and thinks maybe they are just a tiny bit precognitive.

_"I know you won't, ma chere. But if you want to… have control… over when your gift is active, then… you should ask one."_

"Ask…one, what?" Gagё feels a pit forming in her stomach.

 _"If they'd mind being your guinea pig, ma chere."_  And her tone is all serious, like its not as whacko an idea as it sounds. _"It serves you both. You learn to master your gift and … they can learn about that other life."_

"Oh mon dieu, grand-mère. I don’t -." She stops the automatic denial. Its not that they are religious but the notion of reincarnation makes it rounds during family discussions over dinner or…any other time. "You think?"

 _"There's no harm in finding out."_ But she also hopes this will get her granddaughter to accept that part of herself again.

"Alright, grand-mère. I'll think about it." She lies back and states at her ceiling again. "Though pretending nothing happened seems like a really good idea. So I'm gonna try that."

 _"Sticking your head in the sand doesn’t change the fact the rest of you is still out, baking in the sun."_ the exasperated tone only adds to the amusement that image brings to mind.

"I don’t even know how that makes sense, grand-mère. But I love you all the same." Gagё smiles.

+*+*+*+


End file.
